The Real Danny Fenton
by Penutsonfire
Summary: These are some stories diving deep into the man behind Danny Phantom, and what makes him tick.


Danny Fenton couldn't have imagined that his day would have ended up just like this, with only three days left to live.

_How could it have gone this bad? What did I do wrong? _Danny thought to himself, holding the sheet of paper that now sealed his fate. Even though it was just a short time ago, Danny couldn't help but remember how he got into this situation.

**~Flashback**~

It was a bright and beautiful morning, a fact that was evident just from the light beaming through the window into young Danny Fenton's room. The sun was now so bright that not even ducked under his own sheet could Danny avoid the brightness of the scene from disturbing his sleep. As his half-asleep eyes and messy hair emerged from his blankets, his mom entered the room to remind him to wake up.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head! Oh, I see you're already awake. Well, you're going to be late for school if you aren't out soon!" said Danny's mother in her typical tone of voice.

Danny sighed depressingly, as school was not his forte. He jumped out of bed before putting on some clothes and running out the door, backpack in hand.

Just one whiff of the beautifully fresh air reinvigorated Danny, as the day seemed too beautiful to pass up. But soon that positive energy simmered as he then realized his inescapable fate. He needed to go to school, not just because he thought it was something good for himself, but also his parents. They were notoriously strict on his grades, punishing his lack of enthusiasm and results and... encouraging him to do better. It also didn't help that Danny's sister had been a straight A student all throughout high-school and even in university she managed to keep her grades good. Danny couldn't help but develop somewhat of an inferiority complex surrounding himself.

Danny stood hesitantly in front of the school's front doors. He knew that if he stepped into those doors that the beautiful day presented to him would be wasted, and there was little chance a day this good would come again any time soon.

In desperation Danny, with tears in his eyes, cried out to the world "Isn't there a way school can just go away?!"

"Well, perhaps that can be arranged..." Danny heard a voice say from behind him

It was not the voice of a child, but of a man, a grown man. Danny turned around to see where the eerie voice was coming from only to be confronted by a sinister looking man dangerously close to Danny. Danny's ghost breath didn't activate, telling him that who he was dealing with was no ghost. That sign alone made Danny a little more passive, but perhaps for the worse.

"W-Who are you exactly?" said Danny, still a little unnerved from how the tall man loomed over him.

"My name is not important. All you need to know is that I have the means to make that wish of yours come true." said the man

"You mean the school thing, right?" said Danny

"Of course, no more school so you can enjoy this simply marvellous day!" said the man.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed too good to be true, so good in fact that Dany couldn't help but be a little suspicious.

"So, what's the catch?" Danny said, folding his arms as to seem more stubborn than he really felt.

"The catch? Nothing really, you just need to sign this contract to make sure this deal really happened is all." said the man, holding out a piece of paper and a pen for Danny.

Danny tried to read what the document said, but he always found reading really boring and glazed over the document inattentively. To Danny, the choice seemed simple, and there was really nothing to lose. So, he swiftly signed the paper.

"Excellent, that'll be all then. Enjoy your day." said the man, then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Danny was confused as to what had just transpired, although his doubt was cleared when he turned back towards the school, only to find it having burst into flames.

'Wow, that's lit!" said Danny, both in the way that the situation was awesome for Danny and that the school was literally on fire.

"I guess that means I get the day off!" said Danny, casually making his way from the school to go hang out in the park.

Although Danny was stopped when he had felt something in his pocket, something that hadn't been there before. Reaching in he found an old-fashioned stopwatch with a timer. Upon inspecting it, the watch had text spelling "Time Left" and Danny was left confused.

Out of interest, Danny decided to reread the document that he had so foolishly signed. Reading it more closely this time is when Danny realized how big of a mistake he had made. For the school to be burned to the ground like that, Danny only had three days left to live!

Danny couldn't have imagined that his day would have ended up just like this, with only three days left to live.

_How could it have gone this bad? What did I do wrong?_ Danny thought to himself, holding the sheet of paper that now sealed his fate. All he could hope to do now was make those days last.


End file.
